Fading Innocence
by Al Rischa
Summary: Death can be light as a feather and as heavy as a mountain.  Allen and Lenalee Angst Fiction. R&R Thanks


Author's Note: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good and I also swear that I don't own Katsura Hishino's D. Gray Man.

One Shot

Characters: Allen and Lenalee

Genre: Drama

**Fading Innocence**

By Teo Al Rischa

* * *

The warmth of the sunlight gently caresses the face of a sleeping beauty resting in the cold canvass and unaware of what is happening. It was fatigue that sent her in that unconscious condition after fighting with the Lustful Noah. She didn't know who won in their dance of death. But her sleep guaranteed that it was a long and tiring fight. Beneath the milky heavens, she was somehow waiting for someone to call out her name. In some way it turned to be her default waking method somehow similar to his brother's syndrome. She is slowly regaining her consciousness but still she was waiting for his voice to wake her up.

"Lenalee."

She felt contented upon hearing her name being summoned back by him. She did not intentionally open her eyes at that moment for she wants him to say her name again. It was like a pleasure to her and her heartbeats are getting louder. Controlling the warm feeling that is slowly reaching her face, she gave a soft smile while she's pretending, a sheepish way to get what she wants.

But he did not call her name after the first one. Instead, he caressed sleeping beauty's face which made her peek to see him face. The bright sunlight had caused her not able to see him clearly. Ironically speaking, it was like a payoff for goofing around like a child. All she could barely see was his white hair and that ever brilliant smile of his that captured her for countless times. Indeed, the Allen Walker, who is looking at her, slowly takes her fears away.

"Glad to see you awake, Lenalee. I was getting a bit worried after I called your name for a couple of times." Allen said unraveling the bewildered face of Lenalee. "What's the matter?"

Lenalee was altered by Allen's question_. 'A couple of times? Hmm. I think I need to clean my ears more often.'_ She thought while letting out a chuckle which made the young man flustered. Slowly getting up from her resting position, Lenalee held his warm cheeks. She placed her fingertips on the spot where Allen used to have his symbolic scar.

She said, "It's just that it's kind of odd not seeing that scar of yours."

With her comment, he returned a genuine smile that captivates her again. He said, "It's alright now, Lenalee. The war has ended and we won the millennium battle."

Her tears slowly roll down from her bruised cheek which Allen captures with his now, a normal left hand. Wiping her tears with his human left fingers, he assured her that everything is just right where they belong.

"I'm glad that all those endless fights have drawn to a close, all the lives that were involved, the pain and the suffering, the-"

Before she could finish what she wants to say, Allen stopped her with his left index finger by sealing her lips. While smiling, he added, "Everything had made its purpose and I believe that we all sacrificed enough to acquire this moment, the moment when the war ended."

"But Allen, I'm still worried about you. What if Neah takes over you and you will leave me? What if..."

"Sssh." Allen interrupted. With his sudden gesture, the woman in front of him instantly listened on what he was about to say. "You don't have to worry about things that have ended. You should relax your mind now and leave your worries behind. The Noahs have rested when the war has ended. You should join the celebration now, Lenalee, for there's nothing more for you to worry about."

Lenalee realized that her innocence had vanished as well which made her a bit sad though it was an assurance that she won't have to fight anymore. Then, she started to wonder where are her other comrades. She asked, "Allen, where is my brother and the others?"

"They are patiently waiting for you to wake up, Lenalee." He replied with a smile. She is confused about what he just said to her.

"Wake up? I'm awake now, am I not? What do you mean, Allen?" She asked with the puzzled look on her face. "Is this one of your jokes? It's not-"

He gave her a tight hug while whispering, "It's time for you to wake up, Lenalee. They are waiting for you. It's sad but I have to go as well."

"To where?"

"Some place where we will all meet in the future but the only difference is that I'll be going first." He explained while tightening his hold on her. He didn't want her to see his tears. "I hope you forgive me if I am leaving you like this, Lenalee. I'm really sorry and please promise me that you won't be a cry baby anymore."

He let his lips touch her cheeks sealing away his goodbye kiss.

Slowly, Lenalee's vision is slowly being engulfed by darkness. All that she could see is his white hair and his white shirt which are slowly fading away. She shed tears once more as she hears the voices of his brother and her comrades in the Black Order. She still doesn't get everything.

"Take care, Lenalee Lee." Allen said before she went black out.

(Al Rischa's Fading Innocence)

* * *

The sound of medical equipment and the voices of her friends composed the atmosphere of the infirmary as she slowly opens her eyelids. The bright light coming from the bulb above her blinded her for a while. The cheers of her spectators echoed upon witnessing the moment she regains consciousness. On her left was her brother, Komui, who is currently in tears while crushing his beret with both hands.

She tried to speak through the oxygen mask that supports her breathing. She said, "Brother, w-what... ha-happened?"

"About an hour ago, we thought we lost you." He replied. "But now, thank goodness that we have you back."

"A-allen? Where's Allen?" She asked while a tear rolled down her cheeks. Upon analyzing his brother's facial expression, she knew what her dream was about. And yet she just broke the promise that they made. With her tears streaming down, she knew that Allen has gone to the place where they all are supposed to meet in the future.

* * *

-Fin

Please Review :)


End file.
